tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sorcerer
Overview Los Sorcerers son maestros de la magia ofensiva y agresiva. Solo tienen limitadas sus habilidades curativas, pero pueden elegir entre una amplia gama de hechizos de ataque. A través del tiempo, se han concentrado en su investigación y mejoramiento de la magia destructiva para posteriormente ocuparla en batalla. Debido a su énfasis en las habilidades mágicas, tienen habilidades físicas mediocres y además tienen basta fuerza física para llevar objetos y equipamento. Beneficios * El avance de Magic Level más rápido(al igual que los Druids) * La regeneración de Mana más rápida (al igual que los Druids) * La mayor cantidad de Mana (al igual que los Druids) * Pueden hacer diferentes tipos de Runes * Pueden usar todos los diferentes tipos de Runes, excepto las runas Paralyze, Wild Growth yHoly Missile. * Pueden hacer runas Sudden Death * Pueden usar fuertes hechizos de ataque (Attack Spells) * Energy Wave, y Rage of the Skies hacen mas daño y cuestan menos puntos de maná que sus contra partes Druidas (Terra Wave and Wrath of Nature), haciéndolos 50% más fuertes por maná gastado. Desventajas * La regeneración de Hitpoint más lenta (al igual que los Druids) * La menor cantidad de Hitpoints (al igual que los Druids) * El avance de Shielding y habilidades de Melee más lento * La menor cantidad de Capacity (igual que los Druids) * No pueden hacer runas de curación * No pueden usar hechizos curativos de apoyo como (Heal Friend, Mass Healing, etc.) Avances y Regeneración Avances por nivel Con cada nivel, cada jugador recibe un incremento en Capacity, Hitpoints máximos, y Mana máxima. Con cada nivel un sorcerer gana: * 10 oz de Capacidad * 5 Hitpoints * 30 Mana Regeneración Cada momento que pasa, cada character, regenera los puntos de vida (HP) y el mana perdido, este tiempo es largo, por eso necesitan comer recientemente (mirar la pagina de Regeneration para mas información). Los Sorcerer regeneran: * 1 Hitpoint cada 12 segundos. * 2 Mana cada 3 segundos. Los Master Sorcerer regeneran: * 1 Hitpoint cada 12 segundos. * 2 Mana cada 2 segundos. Promoción Cuando un Sorcerer alcanza el nivel 20, el puede comprar la "Promotion" i hacerse Master Sorcerer con sus beneficios. Leer la pagina Promotion para mas información. Consejos y Trucos Todas las vocaciones deberían usar sus fortalezas para su propio beneficio. Por ejemplo, seria inutil para un knight intentar hacer dinero haciendo runas. Es mejor usar los aspectos unicos de cada vocacion para tu ventaja. Haciendo Dinero * Vende Runas. Sorcerers pueden hacer grandes cantidades de dinero como proveedores de distintos tipos de runas, especialmente Fireball y Great Fireball. Sorcerers tambien son la unica vocacion capaz de hacer Sudden Death runes. A causa del nivel requerido para crearlas, Sudden Death runes se pueden vender por un alto precio. * Ofrecer servicios de Hell's Core o Rage of the Skies. Debido a que los Sorcerer cuentan con hechizos de gran daño, cuando alcanzes el nivel requerido para el hechizo Hell's Core o Rage of the Skies, tu presencia sera muy valiosa en una larga caza o en una quest complicada. Con el hechizo Rage of the Skies es incluso posible matar un Dragon con un solo uso, y el hechizo daña a todas las criaturas en un larga zona. Incluso ayudando en una quest que ya hayas realizado, podrías cobrar una buena cantidad de dinero por prestar tu ayuda para completar el quest. * Invoca criaturas para que otros las convenzan. Puedes cobrar una cuota por invocar criaturas para que un Paladin las convenza. Como los Paladines no pueden utilizar el hechizo Summon Creature, tu puedes invocar una criatura para ellos, y si ellos tienen la suficiente maná, ellos pueden usar una runa de Convince Creature para tomar el control de la criatura y que esta les ayude en su cazeria. Gaining Experience * Use a blocker. This way you can hunt larger creatures that you would not normally be able to take on alone. This will most likely cost you quite a bit in Runes, and you may need to pay the blocker for their services, but you will gain more experience than would otherwise be possible. * Hunt with Summoned Creatures. When hunting with summons, you do not need to use as many runes, and you can stay in your hunting area longer because you are not using as much mana with your Wand. * Use Defensive Fighting when you are hunting with Wands. Changing your fighting mode will not affect the damage that your wands will cause, but using Defensive Fighting will cause you to take less damage from any melee attacks. * Use your surroundings. Since most Wands cannot attack as far away as a Bow or Crossbow that Paladins use, sorcerers need to use trees, stairs, and other obstacles to help maintain a distance from strong creatures. With some practice, you will be able to fight strong creatures without taking very much damage. Advancing Your Skills Magic Level * Never have full mana. Your Magic Level is advanced by using mana. Every second that you have full mana, you are losing potential magic level advancement. * Spend as little time as possible in Protection Zones. You cannot use mana that you do not generate, so spend as little time as possible in situations where you do not regenerate mana. * Always eat. Make sure you have access to Food at all times. If you run out of food, then you will not be able to regenerate mana for using. * Use Wands to hunt. Using wands uses mana. A Master Sorcerer can regenerate mana as fast as the Wand of Vortex will use it, so they can potentially "train" their magic level by attacking creatures with this wand. * Use your melee weapon when gaining Soul Points. You need only to kill one monster every 4 minutes, so you are not worried about killing monsters quickly. This frees up your mana for spells and you can use up your mana completely if you wish to train your magic level. The only time to use your wand is for leveling, otherwise best train your melee skill since you can use spells to use up mana. * Carry Mana Potions. Not only is this a good idea if you get in a jam, but using Mana Potions will help you advance your Magic Level faster. * Don't use Magic Shield if you don't need to. Any mana that you lose to your Magic Shield does not count towards your magic level. If you are not in danger of dying, use Light Healing, Intense Healing and Ultimate Healing spells instead. *'Sleep on a bed.' If you have a premium account and a house, and also own more characters, it's strongly recommended to make your sorcerer sleep with a full stomach when you're not playing it, this will grant you "free" mana you otherwise wouldn't regenerate offline, it might not seem as much, but doing this constantly will be a big help for your magic level, make sure to have some blank runes nearby for when you need to deplete your mana bar. Additional Information Related Pages * Vocation * Knight * Paladin * Druid Pages of Particular Interest to Sorcerers Creatures * Creatures: Full list of creatures organized by type. * Summon Creature Hunting * Hunting Places * Loot * Offensive Fighting * Balanced Fighting * Defensive Fighting * Melee * Shielding Vocation * Promotion Equipment * Armor * Helmets * Legs * Shields * Wands NPCs * Sorcerer Guild Leader NPCs * Magic Shopkeeper NPCs * Equipment Shopkeeper NPCs Instant Spells | namespace= | include= | table= | tablerow= }} Spells No Longer in Use Rune Spells | namespace= | include= | table= | tablerow= }} Possible Hotkey Assignments If you are having trouble with too many hotkeys to remember, then the following table may be useful for you. It provides an organized set of hotkey assignments for the most commonly used spells for this vocation. This table is only an idea to help you build your own set of hotkeys, you obviously do not need to use these key assignments if you do not want to. See the page on Hotkeys for a blank template. You can also print this table out and place it above your keyboard as a quick-reference. Make sure you print "landscape" instead of "portrait", or you will not print the entire table. Healing/Support Attack Support/Attack F1 F2 F3 F4 F5 F6 F7 F8 F9 F10 F11 F12 Light. Light Healing. Intense Healing. Ultimate Healing. Energy Strike. Flame Strike. Death Strike. Fire Wave. Haste. Levitate Up. Invisible. Magic Shield. Standard SHIFT+ Ultimate Light. Antidote. Find Person. Creature Illusion